Starry Eyes
by rupzydaisy
Summary: During the summer when the blonde child had turned eleven and was waiting to start at Hogwarts, she had the encounter and journey of a life time. And it left her with a different perspective on the way she saw everything, left her with starry eyes...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :D So, a possible explanation to Luna's oddness, and quite influenced by the actress playing her, she always looks like she's seeing something a little further away...and I thought it fit in nicely :D Don't know how long this will turn out to be. Don't own either DW or HP._

* * *

Starry Eyes

* * *

Chapter One

Luna always looked a little...odd. And that was what the more kinder people said. Others commented that she was plain weird and had perhaps been the victim of too many accidental falls when she was a child. But during the summer when the blonde child had turned eleven and was waiting to start at Hogwarts, she had the encounter and journey of a life time. And it left her with a different perspective on the way she saw everything, left her with starry eyes and a dream like stare as she saw so much more...

She had heard the sound first before she had seen it. Sitting in her bedroom and keeping a watch for Nargles, Luna Lovegood heard the strange sound. Her father had gone to meet one of the writers of his newspaper and was not supposed to be back so soon, so she was obviously curious. Sliding off her bed, she then walked across to the large circular window and looked outside. The fields were the same, green and bright in the summer sunshine but there was something new and different sitting in the middle of the grass, slap bang in front of her house, only a couple hundred feet away from her front door.

A blue box, apparently a Police Box, had somehow appeared. It wasn't there before, and she hadn't heard voices either. Briefly wondering whether it was a stray Portkey, Luna ran down the steps to take a closer look. She raced through the tall grass and then slowed down as she got closer. The blue box didn't look like it had been dragged into the field so she had come to the conclusion that the person who owned it was a wizard, and the fact that they were there, right in front of her house meant that they wanted to be.

Now that she was closer she could see that the door was open by a small crack and that black smoke was billowing out, curling upwards before being pulled apart by the wind. She wrinkled her nose from the smell of the smoke and walked around. There were two red converses poking out at the side, and a man was slumped against the blue box, sitting on the grass. He looked asleep because he was breathing evenly and she didn't speak in case he woke up. She looked back at the smoke and then her grey eyes grew extremely wide as a breeze blew more of the smoke out of the way. She could see more clearly into the blue box and discovered that it was a lot bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside.

Her feet tapped as she slowly walked up the ramp and Luna comprehended just how strange and frankly marvellous the box was. The ramp led to some kind of machinery in the middle of the room, and a corridor led further into the box while stairs stretched upwards. Lights were flashing on the machinery and there were struts around the room which seemed like coral. And so many wires. There were several hammers hanging on the machinery and as she walked around the centre of the room, where in the middle of the machinery was a large tube that pulsed gold, Luna also saw a battered old leather sofa with stuffing hanging out.

"Wow." She breathed, not knowing what else to say. Then suddenly the lighting of the whole room flickered, and a cloister bell sounded, although Luna couldn't tell from where. The machinery fizzled noisily and then sparked. She jumped back as she watched the machinery catch alight. Little orange flames flickered across the wires and the sound of the bell grew louder. Luna looked at the door but the man with red shoes was not coming. She hesitated for another moment but then decided that she would help; after all, it wasn't a dangerous spell. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the flames which were threatening to destroy the pretty machinery.

"Augumenti." She said in a clear voice, just as her spell book instructed. A jet of water shot out from the tip of her wand and doused the fire, making it shrink and then it winked out with no more orange or red flames. She put away her wand and looked guiltily at the open doors. She knew that she would be in trouble now, with her father for wandering out of the house, and then the Ministry too because she was underage.

The man raced in, brown hair spiky like a hedgehog's and frantic eyes. "What happened?" He asked panicked at the sight of the drenched console. "I only left the door open a little because she needed some fresh air. She was acting up a bit when we landed, venting black smoke..." He trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

"It was on fire...I put it out." Luna said slowly, admitting that it was her. "Sorry." She tacked on at the end.

The man shook his head and pulled off his coat before chucking it over the rail. Then he moved closer to the console and examined the wires, pulling up a charred strand of plastic. "Don't be, if this was on fire for any longer, then the engines would have...well, exploded." He said before pulling a sheepish face. "Mind, I only parked for a little while, the supernova fried most of the circuitry so she needed a little rest, so I stepped outside to sit in the sun while she recovers, " He patted a metal lever, "Lovely day today actually, and then ended up falling asleep! I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again. Be off soon, lots of places to see, maybe go to Swann, see the backwards flowing waterfall there, gravity deficit." The man quirked his eyebrows. "Or maybe somewhere else entirely."

"Where is...Swann?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh, about a galaxy and a half away. Not too bad, just a quick trip. And then maybe off to somewhere else." The man replied.

"Galaxy? You mean space?" Luna asked surprised.

"Where else?" The man asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Err...what's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood." She replied.

"Yes, where else then Luna Lovegood?" He said. Then he walked around the console and stood in front of her and stared. Then he leaned down and stuck his hand out. "I'm the Doctor, Luna, and I'm very, very glad that you saved my TARDIS."

Luna shook his hand. "Not a problem. TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS." The Doctor replied. "Well then, I'd best be off, places to go..."

"Are you alright?" Luna asked as she watched the man wander back to the console and prod what looked like a Rubik's Cube.

"Me?" The Doctor asked without looking back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely fine. Never been better in fact."

"You've got glass in your shoe." Luna pointed out, the shard poked out from the side of the white edging.

The Doctor stared at his feet before looking away. "Yeah, there was broken glass, before, but now all fixed. I fixed it. Mostly. Ro-." The Doctor cut himself off. "Not just me who fixed it. Lots of other people. People who shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have to choose like that. Shouldn't have their names written in stone and put down in the history books like that. Not completely accurate." He rambled before clamping his jaw shut.

Luna nodded. "I should get back home. I was keeping an eye out for Nargles. They like sunflowers." She smiled and waved before walking back down the ramp. The Doctor followed her.

"Nargles?" He asked quizzically.

"They like to make you all fuzzy." She explained, pausing just inside the doorway to look at him to see if he showed any of the symptoms.

"Nah, I'm like that all the time." He replied with a grin.

"You know, I don't think a thank you would suffice. You saved my ship, the very least you deserve is a trip. Anywhere you want to go. Just one trip as a thank you." The Doctor said hurriedly.

Luna shook her head and glanced outside. "I'm sorry. I can't, dad will be home soon and we're going to have dinner."

"You know, there's a clue in the name. TARDIS. Time, and space. I could have you back in time for tea, that is if you want to go on a trip." He explained with a grin.

Luna looked back at the house, and then back to the man called the Doctor and the pretty machine behind him. "Back in time for tea then." She said as she stuck her hands in her pockets, feeling her wand and remembering the spell for rendering someone unconscious, just in case, because she knew she wasn't supposed to wander off with strangers. "Promise." She told him.

"I promise." The Doctor said with a grin which showed all his white teeth and he bounded up to the console and began to press button and whacked a swirly thingy with a rubber hammer. "Right then Luna, where do you want to go?"

* * *

_Review please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favourited, you seem interested in what's going to happen...so I hope you like this chapter. :D _

_Reviews are cool, you readers point out important things I've missed and let me know how I'm getting along so it helps me to write better too. _

* * *

Chapter Two

Luna frowned. "Where do I want to go?" She looked up at the glowing column in the middle of the room. The Doctor stared back at her expectedly, fingers over the typewriter ready to put in the coordinates. "I don't know where." She answered truthfully.

Her eyes glued on the typewriter. She wondered why the man had it, because Muggles had devices that could do so much, she remembered that her father had edited a special article on them a few months ago, exclaiming the wonders of something called a computer. Then Luna realised that the man had talked about travelling to the stars, and through time...she knew that very powerful wizards could travel back in time...but looking at the man in front of her, she didn't think he looked very powerful or clever, in fact, if anything he looked a little scatterbrained at the moment.

"No?" The Doctor looked a little disappointed. "What do they teach you lot in school these days?"

"I haven't gone to school yet. Not properly anyway. I'm going Hogwarts in September." Luna told him proudly, the she frowned, "Are you a Muggle?"

"A Muggle? Nope, not that I know of. I'm a Time Lord."

Luna hummed while she thought. "Never heard of Time Lords," she told him as she focussed her gaze on the Rubik's cube that sat on the console.

"I'm the last."

"That must be lonely." Luna commented.

"Can be, at times." The Doctor paused and cleared his throat. "Right then, seeing as you'll be doing _learning_ at Hogwarts, I'll choose. We'll go somewhere fabulous, somewhere I've never been before. It'll be brilliant. Spell blinding!" He ran around the console.

"Where are we going then?" The eleven year old asked with wide eyes.

"I'm putting it on random. Should turn up somewhere though," he shrugged and then whacked the console with the rubber hammer. "Better hold on. Flight's a little bumpy."

Luna took the advice and clutched onto the railings as the machine started to make a whirring, thrumming sort of noise. Then it began to shake and jerk from side to side. She wrapped her hands tighter around the railings and laughed. The Doctor was sent flying and half landed on the old chair. He quickly pulled himself up and then pulled a lever to the side. Suddenly the jerking stopped and Luna swung around.

"That was fun!" She said laughing.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" The Doctor grinned back at her. He pulled the monitor around and tapped the screen. On it Luna could see a small, dark grey planet, it had jagged cracks running across it, deep and wide like canyons, and she half wondered if it was going to break up. "The fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade." He tapped the screen twice and it zoomed out so that she could see the whole part of space they were currently in. "Actually, you know, you'd be able to see better by the doors." There was a solar system spanning across the screen, rotating around the largest planet. Luna managed to tear her eyes away from it to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor beckoned her to follow him as he walked down the ramp and pulled the front doors open. Luna followed and stood just a little behind him, not wanting to fall out. She stretched up on her tiptoes to see. The TARDIS rotated slowly Luna saw that the whole of the Medusa Cascade was tinged with green light. She counted that there were twenty large planets, each a different shade of green, from a dark colour which reminded her of walking in forests when the sun wasn't strong enough to reach the ground through the thick branches. Then there were some planets which were a pastel greens, chalky and pale colours. There was one which was the same colour of grass on a summer's day.

"That's..." Luna managed to say. But then she didn't know what words would describe it. "We're in space! Are these doors magic? It's impossible...but we're here!"

"I know." The Doctor nodded his head. "Pretty amazing isn't it? Brilliant! Molto bene!" He grinned at her. Luna smiled back briefly before returning her attention to the view. They stood there for a little while and then Luna looked back at the Doctor again.

"Are you going to take me home now?" She asked with a resigned tone.

"Ah, yes. About that," he waved his hand casually as he walked back up the ramp. "You see, when I said _a trip_, what I actually meant was a trip. A proper one. You know, where we land somewhere and then go sightseeing for a bit."

He looked over to her, wondering if she was going to protest. _If she does, then I'll take her home, after all, it's her choice, _he thought to himself as he waited for her answer.

Luna managed to look away from the Medusa Cascade to look back at him. "Really?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know?" Luna replied thoughtfully. "Although, I really do have to be back for dinner."

"Sure, sure," he agreed with a wave of his hand.

"What's your name?" Luna asked curiously.

The Doctor paused, the smile he had on his face had disappeared. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" She asked confused.

"No, no. Just the Doctor."

"So, you're like a Healer. Muggles have doctors. I've read about them in a book." She commented, thinking about the Healers at St Mungo's. They had been the ones who came to try and help her mother after the spell she cast went wrong. They smiled a lot and patted her head.

"No," The Doctor replied slowly. "I'm not a healer."

"Then what do you do? Daddy's a newspaper editor, for the Quibble."

"I just, sort of wander." The Doctor replied awkwardly, then he leaned over to pull a lever and the door shut with a long creak and a thunk.

"Like a traveller?"

"Yes." He replied, nodding his head.

"That must be lonely too. Do you have friends?" Luna asked as she walked over to the battered old sofa and pulled herself up.

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, and he saw that she was staring at the screen again, looking at the beautiful piece of space outside. "Sometimes." He replied slowly.

"Have you got any now?" She asked, a little confused why the man, who was quite friendly, smiled a lot and could travel to such beautiful places, would have friends only sometimes.

"I had this one friend, Rose Tyler. She lived in London." The Doctor divulged reluctantly.

"Oh," Luna looked up at him, she realised that he was sad. "Where is she now then?"

"She's not here, I don't know where she is. She was in Norway..." He trailed off.

"Does she like travelling too?" Luna's legs swung under the chair.

"Yes, she did." The Doctor nodded with half a smile. "We were going to go to so many places. I was going to take her to Barcelona." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes were focussed on something she couldn't quite see. "You know, they have dogs with no noses there. And diamond palm trees that sparkle in the sunrises and sunsets. All four of them."

"Really?" Luna's eyes grew wide and the Doctor snapped out of it, remembering the events which had led him to his current state and the company he was in.

"Still...we'd best be off. One trip, back in time for tea." He turned around and fiddled with some knobs on the monitor. They rattled noisily, louder than the quiet hum of the TARDIS.

There was a pause before Luna spoke, "I can be your friend. If you want." The Doctor turned around to see her with a sincere expression on her face. "I don't have many friends. Maybe when I get to Hogwarts I'll make some, but I'll be your friend."

The Doctor smiled. "I think I'd like that." Luna stuck her hand out, and he shook it enthusiastically, beaming a wide grin at her. "Thank you Luna Lovegood. Right then, the random setting has proved that it doesn't work entirely well."

He began to run around the console again, flicking switches and inputted new coordinates in. "This time, since we want to actually land somewhere, I'll put in some search parameters." His fingers clacked along the keys and every now and again there was a _ping_. "Habitable for human life, good atmosphere, a trek able terrain, interesting tourist spots and...bananas," he turned back to look at her, "Any gravity preferences?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll put it as up to medium. Don't want to float out into any upper atmospheres," he continued, speaking so quick that his words were running together. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Luna replied excitedly, wondering where they'd end up this time.

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouted, just a little too late as the TARDIS rocked from side to side, she stumbled away from the screen and the console with her arms outstretched and reaching out for something to grab onto, but her hand slipped as she tried to catch onto the railings. Suddenly the TARDIS spun around, quite violently, and the momentum twirled them around and she had enough time to catch onto the side of the console. The Doctor, on the other hand, was thrown back against the chair and they both clung on tightly, screaming happily.

* * *

_In the next chapter...wands are compared :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello : ) _

_I have to ask, how am I with 10's character? I feel like I haven't quite got hold of him, (used to writing 11 more); if there's anything I'm missing, please point it out nicely._

_Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited and reviewed. Brilliant! I'm completely thrilled that you are interested. And I'm also sorry about the very slow updates. But I hope you like this chapter..._

* * *

Chapter Three

Luna shrieked as the TARDIS spun them around and around. The Doctor occasionally whacked something on the console and eventually they landed with a thunk. The lights flickered for a moment and then the TARDIS was still.

"That was..." Luna commented, as she brushed herself down, "The complete opposite to apparating."

"Not too bad though." The Doctor replied as he replaced the rubber hammer on its hook. "So, Luna Lovegood, outside those doors is a whole new world!" He glanced over to the monitor and nodded his head, "Yep, a completely new different place."

"And we're going outside?" She asked, looking over to the doors.

"Yes." He replied as he walked down the ramp and lent against the side of the doorway, "Do you want to open them?" He offered.

She nodded her head and walked down the ramp too. Her hand paused just inches away from the lock and she twisted it so that the door opened. She looked to him and grinned before pulling the door wide open and stepping outside. Outside, truly was a different place to what she knew. It looked like a market place, though nothing wizard or Muggle like. It was surprisingly normal with an alien style which seemed odd, but just fitted in her opinion. It was very quiet with most people walking through the square and out into the alleys.

Little lanterns were strung up above the whole square in neat little rows creating a hash of lights. Stalls were set up below, in front of buildings of which the floors were stacked precariously. They hardly seemed in line with each other, the roof of a building overhanging over the first floor, several stories below. And all of the buildings looked like they were made of the same kind of stone, grey but there was some sort of shine to them. Like graphite or sandstone.

The overriding colour in sight was the same grey, silvery colour. It was used as drapes on the stalls, the few people who were around were dressed mainly in grey, and the cobbles beneath her feet were made of the same stone. A silvery grey world, except from the sky which was such a deep blue, deeper than the Doctor's TARDIS. The stars shone bright and there were no clouds, everything was distracting to Luna as she looked around taking in the sights.

"This is...amazing." She told him, eyes wide and bright.

He was grinning again, it seemed like that expression was default. "It's brilliant! Let's take a look at the market."

They walked away from the TARDIS after he shut the door behind them, "She'll be fine here, and no one will notice her." He explained when Luna asked if the blue box would be moved away, remembering that Muggles had their yellow parking lines.

"Where are we?" She asked as they walked up the first stall.

The stallholder, who wore a matching grey hat, was looking at his watch and frowning, "I'm closing up now." He told them as he grabbed his bag.

"We're on Paraphelia" The Doctor told Luna. "On the fifth planet in the Hellanium system, it's a bit more spread out than your one, that's why the sky's so dark. It's thousands of millions of miles away from the sun at the centre of the system."

"There are so many stars." Luna looked up again, smiling at the beautiful sight.

"Different spot in the universe, different stars too." The Doctor told her, his attention was caught by the stallholder who was stuffing his money box into his bag.

"I mean it, I'm closing up. I've waited too long anyway. If you want to buy something, you'll have to come back afterwards." He told them impatiently as he managed to slip the money box inside with a loud rattle. He spared them a look as he hastened out from behind his stall and ran away down an alley to the side.

"Wait!" The Doctor called, "Come back!" But the man continued to run as fast as he could. He didn't slow to turn back and look at the two standing in front of his stall.

"That's weird. He hasn't packed up; all his things are still here. Even his jacket." Luna pointed to it, draped on the back of the chair.

The Doctor leaned over the side of the table and looked over the goods on sale. They looked like souvenirs, small round globes. He picked one up and looked at it closely. Inside it was a little model scene of the market place as a whole. The blue sky, the stalls, even little people.

He showed it to Luna. "Strange though, there's people in that model, but there's no one here." He looked around, she did too. The stalls were empty, wares and goods left abandoned. No people were there to buy them either. The whole place was silent.

"Wouldn't they worry if someone will come and steal their things?" She asked as she spotted the stall next in the row. Spread out on fabric was jewels and metal bracelets.

"They'd have to be someone there in the first place to do the stealing." The Doctor pointed out. "Why do I get the feeling everyone's gone for a reason?"

"Probably because they have." Luna stated as she replaced a deep red jewel she picked up.

"We should probably leave." The Doctor said seriously, looking around once more at the market place. "If everyone's gone...we should probably go too," he added slowly.

"But why have they gone?" She asked as she walked to the stall opposite, "What could make someone leave their things?"

"Haven't a clue." He replied truthfully, still gazing around a little confused.

Then the sky began to dim, turning from a dark blue, to navy and then to black. The stars winked out of sight and the blanket of darkness covered them, the only sight which allowed them to see the outlines of the stalls and each other was from the lanterns strung above the market place. "Although...I think we're about to find out."

"It's gone so dark; you can't even see the stars." Luna said worried.

"Yes, that's strange, shouldn't happen. The stars just don't go out." The Doctor replied confused. "Why would-?" He broke off thinking quickly, "Unless something covered the entire town...effectively putting it under a glass bowl, a tinted glass bowl...but why would someone do that unless, they needed some sort of quarantine, a seal to keep whatever they were looking for inside a containable area."

He glanced over to Luna who was staring at the far edge of marketplace where the stalls were sparse. The lanterns above them flickered, before the flames were blown out. "I think we should leave." She told him as she watched the next set of flames die down.

"Yes, under the circumstances, I think we should follow the example set by everyone else..." he nodded around at the empty square, "And run!" He caught hold of her hand and they raced down one of the side streets leading away.

"Where to?" Luna asked as she ran with him.

"Somewhere indoors, that's where everyone else seems to be," he replied offhandedly, looking for a door that was open. They took a right turn and ran down a smaller alley; the same one which the stallholder had ran down. The lanterns behind them flickered but there was no breeze to blow the flames out.

"It's a dead end!" She exclaimed and they slowed down. Here the buildings were tall and the wooden doors were large and old.

"Warehouses!" The Doctor cried out, reaching into his jacket pocket and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed at the side of the door, and it hummed throwing a little circle of blue light onto the pale wood. "Just need to get indoors, seems that was what everyone else did."

"Is it opening?" Luna asked, looking over her shoulder to see the first few rows of lanterns flickering out of existence at the mouth of the alley, "The lights are going out." She told him, grabbing onto his arm.

"It's not opening." He told her frantically, "Its wood." His eyes were wide with disbelief over the situation. "Never really had that problem before."

"What's that?" Luna asked, pointing at the sonic screwdriver which was uselessly still pointed at the door.

"Sonic screwdriver, brilliant at opening things like doors and locks...except it doesn't do wood." The Doctor told her a little awkwardly.

"Doesn't do wood? But it's supposed to open doors." Luna repeated a little in disbelief. They looked up again as the middle set of lanterns went out, leaving only a few rows which provided barely enough light for them to see each other.

"That's correct."

"Let me try." Luna said as she pulled out her wand from her jacket pocket. "I...don't know if I can..." she said nervously under her breath.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked looking over her shoulder.

"A wand," she replied plainly, "Now, I know the spell...I've read the whole book."

"Spell?" The Doctor said baffled, he looked back as the last lanterns flickered and the darkness creeped up on them. "Yes, spell, spell away." He waved his arms and Luna pointed her wand at the door.

"Alohamora." She said quietly and her wand let out a little golden spark. "No." She frowned, frustrated. "Alohamora." She repeated a little louder, frowning as her wand jerked a little.

"Not to rush you but..." The Doctor trailed off as the flames inside the lanterns shrank down.

"Alohamora." Luna said loudly and the warehouse door clicked open. "It's open!" She exclaimed and they pushed the door back so that it was wide enough to slip through. As the last few rows of lanterns died out and the darkness enveloped the street, the two travellers shut the door with a muted thud.

The Doctor stepped back, pointing his screwdriver up to the ceiling, "And we have lights." He said, backing away from the door as the strip lights above them switched on. Dim at first but getting brighter. There were a few torches around the side of the room, attached to brackets on the walls and he lit them too.

"We should be alright here, no lights going off." He looked around before turning to Luna. She was still gripping her wand tightly in her hand. "A wand?" He asked with wide eyes. "With magic?"

She stared back at him, a little confused, "Yes. Why, what other type of wand is there? Like the one you've got?"

"Sonic screwdriver, very high tech, brilliant!" He defended his beloved screwdriver.

"It couldn't open the door. Your high tech was sorted, what about low tech?"

"Oh...shush," he replied.

"What was that, blowing out the lanterns?" Luna turned back to the door and she pocketed her wand.

"No seriously, shush." The Doctor said, holding up a finger in the air.

Unimpressed at his manners, she looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because I can hear footsteps." He spun around to face the door at the far end of the room. There was a steel door and a muted beep before a thunk sounded as a bolt was retracted from its lock. Then it was pushed open, squeaky hinges sounded, and two people stepped into the room, clustered close together. Light poured out from behind them.

One stepped forwards, a woman with a creased forehead and she raised a gun. Luna stepped back a little; she had heard what Muggle weapons could do. They shot metal at each other. "You opened the door, from the outside. We saw you from the cameras. You came from outside." The woman said in a panicked voice, the gun in her hand quivered.

The Doctor stepped forwards, hands in the air, smile on his face and sharp eyes on the gun. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said cheerfully, "And, I'm guessing outside is bad?"

"Stay back." The woman ordered, motioning with her gun. "Check them. Quick!" She said over her shoulder and the other, a man stepped forwards. He held a lantern and switched it on. Bright white light filled the room, and Luna covered her eyes.

The Doctor squinted. "Check for what?"

"You came from outside, you opened the door." The man replied. "You could have been infected. You sound like visitors, haven't a clue, stupid. Haven't you heard?"

"From the air? But I'm fine. I'm not sick." Luna answered slowly.

"Not the air, your shadow." The woman said. Both the Doctor and Luna behind them at their shadows splayed across the damp floor.

"I don't understand." Luna stated, "A shadow can get infected?"

The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out, scanning his shadow and then at the door, and what was beyond it. "I'm not picking up anything, no other life forms. No strange readings."

"Well, you wouldn't." The man told him. Then he looked back at the woman, "They're fine. Not infected."

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, now, let's get out of here, that door's wooden and old. I'll be much happier with a wall of steel between us and it." She headed towards the door. "Come with us, quickly." She said, her voice was a little lighter as she motioned to the Doctor and Luna to follow her.

The two crossed the door and passed her in the doorway, before stepping into the brightly lit corridor. The man walked backwards, holding the lantern in front of him like a shield. "Hurry up Tom." The woman hissed, "I told you, I don't like this."

"Yes, ma'am." The man replied, a little sarcastically as he backed into the corridor. The woman pushed at the metal door and the Doctor stepped in to help her. Luna slid the bolt in as the door was shut. A light above the door changed from red to green.

"Locked. Safe and sound." Tom said with a cheeky grin.

"This time round anyway." The woman replied, leaning against the door. "I think I'm getting too old for this." She turned to the Doctor and Luna. "Hello, I'm Jennifer, and you can ignore Tom, he doesn't always think before he speaks."

"Getting to old for this? _This_ meaning running away from shadows?" The Doctor asked.

"Shadows, we're not scared of shadows." Jennifer replied pushing herself off the side of the wall. "Why would we be scared of shadows?"

"Then what are you scared of?" Luna asked.

"What's _in_ the shadows, is what this whole planet's scared of." Tom replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

_I feel like I have to divulge the secret that this story's monsters are not the Vashta Nerada. I've made them up...not sure on what to call them just yet...but definitely made up : ) _

_Review please._


End file.
